Queens in Heat
by Fiery Crusader
Summary: The Fire Kingdom seeks to establish diplomacy with the neighboring Jungle Kingdom after a long bitter rivalry. But when the negotiations are carried out on a hot summer night, things go unexpected for the fiery leaders which lead to a string of complicated events. Rated-M for smut and multiple pairings.
1. Steamy Visitations

**AN** : I do not own Adventure Time. All main characters and their peers in the following story are aged in their mid-twenties. For those who are unsettled by lewd, not safe for work content and strong adult situations, it is advisable that you turn back.

* * *

Finn and Phoebe were utterly speechless at what transpired before them. They thought it was one thing to hear it through gossip, books, and movies, but never to actually witness it firsthand. In their minds, they went through a myriad of emotions. They were shocked and disgusted, but surprisingly the last thing they felt was being aroused. It would have made sense for the fiery couple to turn away at the first sign at how everything started, but neither of them moved. Instead, they watched with a hint of curiosity and realized that they grew envious from seeing such a display. The two looked over to the flame guards who accompanied them that night and noticed they shared similar thoughts.

* * *

Earlier in the afternoon, the royals of the Fire Kingdom were paying a visit to one of its neighboring civilizations. The leading flame wolf named Jake 2 was carrying two armored riders named King Finn and Queen Phoebe, while an escort team of fourteen elementals accompanied them in an effort to establish peace. Each knight was mounted on their own wolf that matched Jake Two's size, and the group flew through the skies for ten minutes until they landed at the Jungle Kingdom. Once they arrived at the main village, the entourage found themselves surrounded by teal, purple-haired, tattooed humanoids wielding spears and shields. The flame guards darted their eyes repeatedly to assess the situation, but ultimately no one drew a weapon when their king motioned them to stand-fast.

Suddenly a strong feminine voice was called out amongst the confusion. Finn and Phoebe were puzzled at first as the speaker spoke in a foreign language, but then they became settled when the tribesman withdrew on cue.

"My apologies," the teal woman said in a velvety voice as she walked closer in view. She had her long purple hair bundled upwards to hold her skull crown, while being dressed in a brown crop top and a matching short skirt both made of fur. "The men are not used to seeing old enemies set foot on our soil."

"That's what we're hoping to fix," Finn stated with a firm smile. When he looked at her from head to toe, the human nearly found himself staring at her large bust that seemed like her clothing exaggerated her form rather than covering it. Upon further observation, Finn noticed she had several yellow tribal markings. Two encircled her wrists and biceps, one on the left thigh, and another on her right ankle. She also had her stomach and face decorated with clusters of small green and purple dots. The last thing that Finn liked the most about her was that she managed to be athletic despite having a plump figure. Her wide hips and thick shapely thighs seemed to be driving him wild that if he didn't know any better, he would have taken her for himself right then and there.

"I'm King Mertens," he resumed shaking the thought aside. "Acting ruler of the Fire Kingdom and the previous Champion of Ooo."

"Ah, yes," the leading tribeswoman smiled sultrily. "Your reputation proceeds you, _Finn_." She complemented with a strong handshake while eyeing his physique with great interest.

Finn chuckled nervously on cue to return the gesture before glancing over to the side. "And this is my wife, Flame Queen." He hastily said.

"You can call me Phoebe," the elemental said with a twitched smile as she shook hands with her. It took every ounce of willpower not to pounce on the royal and clutch onto Finn possessively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," the teal humanoid greeted warmly as though she were oblivious from both of their reactions. "I am Jungle Queen Elena, and this is my home. Welcome."

Once everyone acquainted themselves, the three royals sat down together in a private hut and began reviewing a small stack of paperwork. Finn and Phoebe took turns explaining the details regarding opening trade routes and establishing friendly foreign relations, while Elena nodded intently.

"By considering these things, your people can prosper with so much more," Finn stated. "With your permission, we can start paving trade routes with your civilization without having to disrupt the ecosystem. No major landmarks will ever be disturbed, but most importantly your troops will oversee the construction before and after the fact."

"There will still be a small percentage of animals that will have to suffer," JQ said with skepticism. "But then again, I was raised on the core values that one must learn to adapt if they are truly to survive. Perhaps it is time to 'modernize' despite the fact this goes against some of my traditions."

"The world is a lot bigger than you know," Phoebe added. "You could say 'no' right now and settle for what you have, but do you really want to struggle in the long run, let alone your people?"

"We are no strangers to hardships," JQ frowned.

"And I agree with you a hundred percent," Phoebe nodded tactfully. "But why struggle in the first place? Why not find something that'll save you the headache and give you more time to focus on other things that _you_ want to do? Take it from me, I grew up imprisoned in a glass lantern for fourteen years. I thought for a long time that I had to accept the life that was given before me and accept the simplicity of it all. But then one day, I discovered there was more to life beyond the confines of my home. It was the best feeling I ever had and I have grown stronger because of it."

The Jungle Queen hummed mentally in deep thought from her words. It was a major change no doubt and that it would have made sense to say yes at the drop of a hat. However, the beliefs she was born in made her hesitant. For so many years, her people seemed to be content with their current lifestyle. Every family learned to provide for themselves with their own food, water, and shelter, and the disputes were settled through either duels or active group meetings. For all intents and purposes, it seemed there was no need to change from a routine that was relatively fine. The leading tribeswoman realized at the same time however, that there was always a certain demographic that had the desire to be ambitious and excel in nature.

"Very well," Elena decided after thinking it over. "I will sign the paperwork."

Moments later, the documents were made official. All three royals wrote their names several times for five minutes, while the royal guards from both factions stood by as witnesses. Once it was done, Finn and Phoebe took turns shaking hands with Elena.

"Glad you made the right choice," Finn smiled.

"As with any leader," Elena commented. "I value what is best for my people."

"You won't regret this," Phoebe said with a reassuring smile.

"I will see in due time," JQ nodded. "And as a token of my friendship, I invite you all to stay for dinner."

"Thank you," Finn said. "We would be honored."

* * *

Time passed and the sun finally passed down the horizon. Even though the skies were dark, the humidity that day constantly lingered much to Finn and Phoebe's discomfort.

"You okay?" Finn asked his wife as they sat alone in one of the guest huts.

"Not really," she grimaced as she fidgeted in place with her armor. "The moisture around here feels like it's sticky. I can burn it off, considering what I am, but I feel like I'm constantly fending off another layer of skin." She finished by fanning her face with one hand.

"It's not a picnic for me either," Finn chuckled. "I almost feel like I should have worn my own outfit to this meeting instead."

"And risk the possibility we're not taking this seriously?" Phoebe frowned. "You know how upset I would be if we blew this, right?"

"Point taken," Finn raised his hands in mock surrender. "But you did see how JQ and the others were dressed." He stated more than a question. "Bet if we all dressed causal, they wouldn't have made a big deal either."

"It's not our place to judge and we can't afford to take that chance," the elemental hissed. "We're in their land and it's their rules! And don't you forget-" she paused to jab a finger on his chest. "I saw how you looked at her!"

"I admit it," Finn stated. "I have no excuse, I'm sorry."

Phoebe was anticipating he would defend himself so she could yell at him, but instead he admitted his faults right away. From that point, she glared at him mildly for a while until she relented and sighed irritably, "Groddamnit, I can't stay mad when you're like that!" She stepped forward and yanked him in for a kiss.

Finn widened his eyes briefly as he was caught off guard until he relaxed and shared the same affection.

"This weather's been making me grouchy all day," Phoebe pouted after they parted. "I should know better than to get the wrong idea."

He smiled charismatically before leaning forward again to capture her lips softly and said, "You're just looking out for me, Flame. I get it. At the same time though, I can't forget who I'm married to either." He commented as he admired the gem on her forehead, the fiery bangs that perfectly framed her face, and the amber eyes that beckoned him to get closer.

"You're too good for me," she whimpered in between kisses as she slowly submitted herself to his touch. Before she knew it, the elemental felt a hand caress one of her cheeks while the other brushed her lower back.

"You know," Finn trailed as he nipped her neck and jawline. "It'll be an hour until we need to go. Think we could blow off some steam in the meantime?" He asked flashing a confident smile.

Phoebe nodded eagerly as her body continued to flare up in passion. Somehow the ongoing humidity made her feel uncomfortably hot, despite being a fire elemental. She knew her fiery skin would be bothered from the lingering moisture if she were to expose herself, but at the same time she didn't care. Instead, it seemed to fuel the urge she had for her husband as her hands fumbled to loosen his armor. Finn chuckled softly when he noticed her eagerness and gladly assisted her by removing his chest plate. Once it was gone, Phoebe licked her lips hungrily in anticipation before closing in for a deep, frantic kiss. As she battled Finn's tongue with her own, the elemental proceeded to run her palms all over his chiseled physique in admiration.

"This.. is mine," the elemental thought smirking.

The fiery couple continued mashing their lips together as their primal instincts took over. Each time they parted, they quickly caught their breath before they had the chance close the distance again. When that didn't seem to be enough, they took turns removing each other's armor until they were both left in their white T-shirts and black underwear. Their tongues wrestled as they became more aggressive and their hands roamed over each other's body. Finn growled in approval when he felt his short blond hair being tugged, while his wife moaned from having her shapely bottom being squeezed affectionately.

A few minutes later, Phoebe raised her left knee in between kisses. Finn instinctively supported her weight with his right hand by hooking underneath the knee, while mashing his lips against hers without pause. They stayed like that for a brief moment until Finn realized his arousal poked uncomfortably against the elemental's inner thigh. With a reluctant sigh, he eased his grip with Phoebe until she stood back far enough and used that space to discard his boxers. His eight inch member stood upright at attention upon being freed, while his wife blushed in response. No matter how many times they've been intimate with each other over the years, the flame queen was always impressed with the former adventurer.

As the moment between them became more heated, Phoebe tossed her crown aside and allowed her fiery red hair to drape freely to her lower back. After that, she smirked irresistibly and pulled her panties down until they were freed past the ankles. Finn marveled at the lovely nude figure before him as he regained his breath. He then stepped forward to embrace her with another brief, searing kiss before trailing his lips downwards a bit to give her breasts proper affection. A few more minutes would pass as the young flame king took turns alternating with each mound, capturing them momentarily while swirling his tongue over each peak. Each time he did, his hands would tenderly squeeze them to add to the pleasure. The overall sensation made Phoebe moan in satisfaction that she felt her folds becoming unbelievably moist.

Finn stopped his advance when he felt Phoebe suddenly reach for him below the waistline. His left hand braced her shoulder while the other rested on the side of her hip. He grunted in pleasure as he felt her right hand stroking him slowly and deliberately. He knew he was under her whim whenever she did this, and it never ceased to amaze him upon seeing her lustful expression. He wanted to give into his release just by dwelling on the thought, but his wife stopped and released her grip before he could have the chance.

"Not yet," she whispered enticingly which made him shiver in anticipation.

When Finn reluctantly nodded, Phoebe smirked knowingly before leaving a trail of kisses downward along his upper body. She started with his chest first, then his stomach, until she stopped at his navel. The elemental was well aware her king waited with eagerness as his arousal throbbed urgently with need. When she decided he was teased long enough after two whole minutes, her lips finally engulfed him below and started bobbing without hesitation.

It took all of Finn's willpower not to burst right then and there. Even though he managed to accomplish that feat, his wife would test his limits as she picked up the pace. Soon she started to slurp loudly without any inhibitions while stroking him vigorously with one hand. She was aware that she was making a mess as her mouth dripped, but all it seemed to do was bob her head faster. She could feel him teetering on the brink just by hearing his grunts, but she would always stop herself before he would cross the line.

"Flame... _please_ ," Finn begged whispering as his heart thundered. His hands were already buried in her fiery hair since, but he willed himself from pulling her in one last time.

"I can't wait any longer," Phoebe sighed as she parted and stood up. "Lie on your back," she instructed.

Finn complied and by the time he did, his wife was already pouncing on him with a hungry kiss. He closed his eyes with hers to savor the taste while his hands roamed all over her curvaceous body. As quick as it was, the moment ended suddenly when Phoebe kneeled in place over his arousal. Their eyes were locked as she eased herself down and then they tensed upon being joined together. Once she managed to adjust to his presence, the elemental slowly raised her hips until she sank back down to the hilt.

They started to moan for each other as their pace increased. Phoebe drew in a few deep breaths as her palms settled on his chest, while Finn massaged her thighs and butt. Once she felt like she needed more, Phoebe bounced on Finn faster with her hands raised behind her head, the latter gripping her waistline to slam into his hips with more force before switching over to her breasts. He was mesmerized at the goddess before him as she tossed her head into throes of pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't enjoy himself any further, his wife stopped and started to swivel her hips in place. Finn drifted his hands to cup her round bottom in response and then squeezed to make her gasp in satisfaction. She was definitely keeping a vice grip throughout their lovemaking, and the human constantly battled himself to keep from losing his self-control too early.

Phoebe dismounted the hero to take a brief break. While Finn remained in place to ease his excitement, the elemental smirked deviantly before deciding to bring her lips below his waist. Finn threw his head back as she captured him once again, this time he gripped the bedsheets instead of her lovely red hair. After that, she parted and motioned Finn to lie on his left side. The human moved accordingly and then his heart raced when he saw his wife lie in front of him with her back turned.

"You know what I want," she taunted playfully as she looked over her shoulder and slapped her bottom once.

Finn nodded mindlessly and lifted her right leg behind the knee with one hand. Even though his mind was mostly clouded with lust, a part of him still exercised care as he eased himself into her entrance. They kissed deeply to convey their desires for each other and then they parted to let their lower bodies clash without pause.

As they stayed in that position, Finn used his off hand to seize one of his wife's breasts before moving over to her stomach. Each time he drove himself, he could hear the sweet, addicting sounds of his flesh smacking against hers along with her moans of encouragement. He imagined her bottom jiggled with each thrust considering the angle obscured it, and he breathed raggedly against the side of her neck. As much as he wanted to give in however, the flame king willed himself to stop and withdraw. Phoebe pouted in disappointment when she felt being deprived from her release, but then she smiled widely when Finn had her lay flat on her back. With her legs parted and her ankles held up high with each of his hands, it became clear the human wanted to reach the peak preferably upon seeing her reaction as he sat on his knees. She then braced herself mentally for what would happen in the next few seconds and nodded to let him loose.

Finn drove himself deeper into her passage as he neared the edge. His hands eventually gripped her waistline the more he pleased her, and he gritted his teeth to hold in his climax. He knew Phoebe had already achieved her release several times prior as her legs trembled repeatedly, but the human became determined to keep the pleasure going. He wanted to set a record for himself and to prove that no one else but him would be capable of satisfying his own wife with such limitless passion. At the same time however, Finn found himself attuned to his primal instincts of getting Phoebe pregnant. The thought of seeing her wonderful body becoming plump with his child played over in his mind repeatedly that he bucked his hips hard and fast to the point of no return. From that moment, his body suddenly tensed and he could feel himself spilling into her with one load after another. His release in turn caused Phoebe to moan out again with her passage rhythmically clenching his member, ensuring he was milked to the last drop. Once they rode out their desires, the two kissed warmly until they relaxed laying beside each other.

"Grod, I needed that," Phoebe panted as her flames reverted to normal along with her eyes.

"Me too, babe," Finn smiled as he kissed her chastely on the lips. "I think it's safe to say we can think straight now," he chuckled. He then thought back on Elena's tempting figure and realized he wouldn't be distracted as much thanks to his urges being fulfilled.

His wife meanwhile returned the laugh as she playfully smacked him on the chest, "I would have been mad if that wasn't true, you know."

"And I'd still find you incredibly sexy either way," Finn complemented as he caressed her glowing face with one hand, while having the other wander near her inner thigh.

"So," she panted. "Think you could go for another round?"

"You kidding?" Finn asked with a quirky expression despite being coated immensely in sweat. "The first one was just a warm-up!" He boasted as he slid two fingers back and forth into her folds agonizing slow.

"Well mister," Phoebe struggled to keep composed as her eyelids fluttered blissfully. "You better fill me up again fast since we have only fifteen minutes."

"With pleasure, my Queen," Finn grunted as he withdrew his hand and climbed on top to settle between her legs. After a brief moment of staring into each other's gaze, the hero pushed himself into her suddenly which made her gasp with glee. Even though he started slowly, the force behind each movement sent a pleasurable jolt to the elemental. Soon one thrust followed after another, his rhythm gradually rising at a steady pace. Once again his skin started clapping audibly against hers, driven for a quick release. He loved seeing her react to his touch and he felt proud knowing she felt the same. The whole time Phoebe moaned without a care in the world, wrapping her legs around him tightly as Finn showed his dominance. Her passage clenched onto his pole enticingly again as he slid deeper for several more minutes until he finally stopped and plunged to the hilt.

Phoebe felt him explode deep in her womb after his member throbbed violently. Her eyes were squeezed shut from the intense sensation, while Finn did the same and roared out his release. Somehow he managed to flood her entrance more than the first one that it caused Phoebe to thrash her head sideways with another wave of ecstasy. When the two finally relaxed and regained control of themselves, they met each other's gaze tenderly before closing in for a last meaningful kiss.

"Love you, Phebes," Finn smiled before he separated to get up from bed.

"Love you too, Finny," she purred as she rubbed her passage with one hand.

The young king chuckled after he stood up and glanced at his crystal phone, "And we did it with five minutes to spare!" He tilted his head in curiosity, "Will that be enough time for you?"

"Oh y- _yeah_ ," the queen replied with a moan as her body flared for a bit. Her cheeks were flushed shamelessly and then she let out a giggle when Finn had trouble getting his pants back on. "Need a hand?" She teased.

Finn was fully aware what she was offering but reluctantly declined, "I-I'll manage, Flame. We can't afford to be late with this."

"Suit yourself," Phoebe shrugged nonchalantly as she got up from bed and spun around in place. A few seconds later she was dressed back in her royal armor, while her husband was still shirtless. "I'll be waiting on you!" She called as she exited the hut with her hips swaying deliberately.

Finn looked at the doorway in shock before shaking his head in regret, "Damnit!" He glanced over at the time that read two minutes left and hastily redressed himself with a soured demeanor.

* * *

Thankfully, Jungle Queen Elena arrived at the dining table fifteen minutes after her initial start time. Whether or not it was because she was aware of the fiery couple's "recent activities" remained a mystery. She did however keep a cheerful, casual demeanor as her guests helped themselves over multiple servings of meat and fruits.

"Elena, this food is delicious!" Finn complemented genuinely as he finished his deer meat.

"We take great care in providing our people with the best nourishment," she replied proudly. "It is so that each and every one would be healthy and fit for battle." After that she glanced at everyone else and called for their attention.

"A toast," Elena announced holding her drink up high. "To an era of peace for the next generation!"

"Here, here," everyone replied collectively before drinking on cue. Once it concluded, the two factions went back to eating.

Phoebe in the meantime stared at her plate in thought before she said, "Your majesty, can I ask you a question?"

JQ perked up on cue, "What do you wish to ask?"

"I've been trying to understand more about your kingdom and the achievements you've made," FQ asked tentatively as she tapped both her index fingers. "But the one thing that strikes me with the most interest is the quality of your guards. According to the reports, they are ranked number one compared to all the other kingdoms of Ooo. May I ask as to how that is the case?" She asked carefully.

JQ hummed softly as she drank her grape wine for a long while before replying, "If I do share this secret, you two must make a royal promise."

Finn and Phoebe eyed each other momentarily until the former spoke, "As long as it's not unreasonable."

The tribeswoman grinned as she set her cup down, "I assure you that I will not ask for much. All it requires is for both of you and your men to meet at the woods north outside of our village."

"That's it?" FQ asked skeptically. "Sounds too simple."

"Just two more things," JQ nodded as she held up a hand. "The first obviously being you must not share this to any of the other royals. The second is that you are to stay only for the first five minutes. After that, you are free to leave anytime."

"I don't see how that would be such a difficult task," Finn arched an eyebrow. "Especially with that last condition in particular." He looked over to his wife and asked, "What do you think, Phebes?"

"Well if there's no danger involved," she trailed as JQ shook her head in assurance. Phoebe then took on a determined expression and said, "then we accept!"

Elena refrained herself from bursting into excitement and calmly instructed, "Very well, I will send for a guide in the next ten minutes. If you have any more.. personal business to take care of first, I suggest you do so quickly." She giggled softly while making her exit.

The fiery couple blushed madly in response. Considering how loud and disruptive they were during their intimacy, it would have been impossible for anyone not to know. It was one thing to know their escort team would unintentionally overhear their activities back home, but another involving everyone else in the Jungle Kingdom. The embarrassment became so overbearing in such a short time that they wished they could mask their emotions right now between a helmet and faceplate.

No words were exchanged between the fiery couple. The only comfort they could seek in the meantime was waiting for Elena's demonstration. In their minds, ten minutes could not go on long enough.

* * *

The humidity lingered throughout the wilderness despite the late evening. The fiery couple and their guards followed the tribesman Elena had sent, and the group hoped they didn't have to walk very far. Thankfully their prayers were answered when they came upon a clearing and saw two rows of folding chairs, each with seven assembled at the perimeter. Somehow when they stepped forth towards the area, the humidity slightly subsided and the sticky moisture seemed tolerable at best. The air became cool, comfortable and the group had no intention to leave as far as anyone else was concerned.

"Just a friendly reminder," the guide tribesman said to Finn. "You are to stay for only the first five minutes."

"Of course," Finn nodded off-handedly. "Don't see why any of us would be in so much of hurry to leave."

"The queen's methods may be considered.. unusual to your people's culture," the man replied. "She understands that any of you may find it unsettling."

"If this is some ploy to get us to change our minds, then you've got another thing coming!" Phoebe challenged. "My husband and I agreed to this and we'll see this through."

"My apologizes," he bowed solemnly. "I shall be on my way."

Once he was gone, Finn asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Phoebe said frowning. "I mean, what was the whole point of knowing the secret if we're going to back out beforehand?"

Finn threw a hand dismissively, "It would have made sense if he just straight told us we were watching a freak show or something. That way we're not guessing!" He chuckled in comfort until he saw Elena walk in the distant center from the side. After a few seconds, she had fourteen tribesmen with spears line up behind her. Each of them were dressed only in loincloths to show off their lean overall physique. The only thing that made them distinctive was the fact they had their bodies marked with different tribal tattoos.

"You see?" Finn asked his wife. "It's just a training demonstration!"

Upon overhearing that, Elena smirked and gave the human a wink before turning to her group. Immediately the men stood upright at attention and began to shift their weapons in place upon their queen's verbal commands.

"It doesn't seem too different from what we do," Phoebe muttered with an unamused expression.

"They're probably warming up with the basics," Finn defended as he shrugged in a whisper.

The fiery couple and their escort team watched patiently as Jungle Queen ordered the men to twirl and catch their spears in midair. It was without a doubt similar to when the Fire Kingdom conducted pep rally's, and the fiery group glanced with each other as the tribesmen performed a small series of calisthenics.

Five minutes had already passed, much to Finn's surprise. When he looked at his crystal phone to double check, he leaned beside Phoebe and asked, "It seems like we have our answer, obviously the men just respect her and are well disciplined like ours. Want to head on home?"

To his surprise however, Phoebe remained skeptical and said, "Not yet, I want to stick around for a bit."

"Guess I'm staying too then," Finn grinned with a casual shrug. "I don't really mind either.. Wait, what's going on?"

At that moment his expression dropped along with his wife's. One moment they were watching the men doing push-ups, the next the Jungle Queen ordered them to stop and huddle together. A few moments later twelve tribesman were dismissed, leaving the last two stand at attention.

"Barend. Conall," Elena called with a hidden smile. "At ease."

The two grinned in response and approached their leader. Once they were close, Elena embraced Barend around the neck and locked lips with him. The guard was glad to return the kiss with the same enthusiasm, while Conall smirked and moved behind the tribeswoman. Once the second guard got in place, he nipped the right side of her neck while sliding his hands to fondle her breasts. A few seconds later, he had one hand slide beneath the front of her skirt and started rubbing her honeypot. The Jungle Queen moaned lightly in between kisses as she felt her body heat up with pleasure. Her tongue swirled rapidly with Barend's as her lust intensified, that she quickly found herself breathless and desperate to continue.

Finn and Phoebe were wide-eyed upon seeing such an act. They were both raised on the belief that a royal should have only one lover, yet here they were watching the Jungle Queen sharing frenzied kisses with two men. It seemed the tribesmen had no issue as they took turns with their leader. When they finished running their hands all over her gorgeous, plump body, the queen ordered them to stand beside each other with their hands folded behind their backs. The men complied, and moments later Elena glanced at the fiery audience seductively before she turned around to face the duo.

Her lips met with Conall's this time while running her palms across his chest and stomach. After she savored his taste, she quickly moved onto Barend and shared the same affection. Both men remained incredibly still as she took control. When Elena finished alternating after four exchanges, her gaze trailed downward where she saw both of them sporting a large bulge beneath their loin cloths. Understanding that they were in torment, Elena went down on both knees to remove the obstructions with one on each hand. Once they were gone, her mouth watered at the sight of two impressive lengths throbbing with need. Without wasting any more time, she devoured Barend's first and started to bob recklessly without pause. A second later, the guard groaned in relief and instinctively buried his hands into her hair to add to the pleasure.

Elena smirked when she glanced at his reaction. She loved seeing her subjects submit to her touch that it always made her feel empowered and dominant. Although her mouth was busy, she used her off hand to stroke Conall off vigorously. Overall no one in the trio was going to be left out as Elena switched in between shamelessly.

By the time the tribesmen were thoroughly satisfied, Elena stood right back up and stepped back a bit with an alluring smile. Her hands blindly reached behind to unclasp her top, and then her luscious breasts finally came into view with their centers appearing in a darker shade compared to the rest of her teal skin. The men felt their desires rise more than ever, and their hearts raced furthermore when they saw her pull her short fur skirt down in one motion. After that, they watched in awestruck as she let her long hair drape down to her shoulders.

"Wow," Finn thought upon seeing her nude form. "She's so hot!" Even though he already exhausted himself beforehand, he could feel a distant twitch lingering in between his legs. The lust he thought he overcame earlier was now returning with a vengeance, much to his dismay.

Surprisingly enough, even Phoebe felt the same as her eyes stared in fascination. She was admittedly good-looking, and a part of her mind fantasized the idea over sharing her body with hers or with multiple lovers for that matter. At that moment, the elemental blinked in disbelief and blushed in self-embarrassment. "Guess I'm no better than my husband," she thought regrettably as her folds moistened and rubbed her thighs together.

The fiery couple had no idea how long they watched the spectacle as Elena already bounced on top of Barend in a reverse cowgirl position. She panted breathlessly as her lover slammed into her passage fast and steady, while Conall stood aside for a brief break. Her eyes were closed in bliss as she felt Barend's strength build up overtime and her passion never ceased to waiver. She could feel a knot forming in her stomach on the verge of release as he made her round bottom jiggle tantalizingly with each thrust. Suddenly, she realized she couldn't hold it any longer and she cried out in rapture with her body trembling. Barend groaned upon feeling her muscles tighten, but thanks to his fierce conditioning he remained composed by clenching his teeth.

When Elena stopped in place after her climax, Conall smiled and walked up to her from the side. Immediately the queen diverted her gaze at his arousal and began to wrap her right hand and lips around it. Her tongue slid underneath his shaft as she bobbed her head, while Barend slowly rocked her hips back and forth with his hands.

The Jungle Queen gasped for breath after she parted a minute later. When she saw her second guard aching for release, she ordered him to walk around until he faced her. The first one paused on cue to regain his breath, and then he used his hands to lift her legs apart by gripping beneath her thighs. Once done, Conall drew in a few deep breaths as his gaze focused on his queen's preoccupied entrance. It wasn't the first time he did this with his fellow tribesmen, but he would always lose control easily from the overall thrill. His eyes thoughtfully moved over to Elena's after a long moment, only to discover she encouraged him as she bit her lip with a beckoning expression. That was all it took for the second guard to move as he finally sat down on one knee at an angle, held his length steady with one hand, and eased himself in.

Elena gasped breathlessly as her folds stretched accordingly. Two hard, rods were now rubbing inside her love tunnel that it drove her mind crazy just by thinking about it. Both of her lovers were fully aware of how close they were with each other, but neither them were bothered as they focused on pleasuring their queen in a game of friendly competition. Overall, the three of them enjoyed feeling that mutual tight sensation as they grinded against each other in a slow, steady rhythm. They understood already from where they would ultimately finish, but neither felt the need to rush.

"Wonder if they'll gather any ideas after this," she thought mischievously as she glanced at the fiery couple and their guards. "Or how that _exceptional beast_ will fare against me in due time," she added by staring at Finn directly and fantasized over the idea.

Needless to say, they were frozen well beyond disbelief.

The leading tribeswoman then went back to the action and taunted her lovers go faster after a short pause. The men complied rocking their hips and soon they started grunting loudly in a vain effort to withhold their release. Their lengths pulsed furiously as they neared the edge in seconds until they felt their queen squeezing her inner walls, intent on taking a huge mixture of unimaginable bliss. Somehow during that time the humidity returned, but all it did was speed up their movements.

The trio instantly became rigid in place at that very moment. After a split second, Conall felt himself throbbing and exploding repeatedly with a satisfying groan. As his hot load flooded the queen's womb, Barend fired simultaneously with his own barrage in suit. The fact that the tribesmen felt raw, unintentional pleasure from the act itself made both of them roar loudly like an animal.

Elena in the meantime, rolled her eyes back and gave out a tremendous moan. Her breath heaved after she reached her peak and her tongue draped in satisfaction. She stayed in place for a while to relish the sensation of being overly filled, but then she eventually mustered enough strength to get her guards to stand back up. When they did, she noticed they were still visibly hard and decided to kneel before them. She took turns bobbing her head while stroking the other with renewed hunger until the two nearly reached their limit again.

Barend found himself shooting his desire first as Elena swallowed to the hilt. Although she managed to take most of it, she quickly discovered the remainder dripped from her mouth and onto her bust and stomach. When it was over, the first guard sighed in relief as he finally felt his length go flaccid.

Conall gave out a stronger release as Elena captured his length. His body shuddered upon exhausting his reserves, while she took her time savoring his treat. Once she released him with a loud pop, she went back into blowing the other for a quick second before parting and standing right back up with a smile.

"You've done well, my warriors," she commended sultrily as she wiped her glazed mouth with one hand, but disregarded the mess made between her legs.

"We serve to please," Barend smirked before putting his right fist to his heart. "My Queen."

"Shall we rally the others, Mistress?" Conall asked after he saluted in the same fashion.

The leading tribeswoman hummed and tapped a finger onto her lips in thought until she replied, "As tempting as it is, I believe our friends have seen enough." She then leaned forward to whisper and said, "Tell the others to meet at my personal hut and await further orders. You two are free to rest for tonight as you see fit or you could stay up and join me later." She concluded by nipping each of their necks with a wicked glint in her eye.

"By your will," the two saluted collectively with renewed energy as they indulged on the second idea. The two dressed themselves instantly since they had only one clothing piece and then vanished in the bushes.

* * *

"And that is the secret to having the best honor guards in Ooo," Jungle Queen smirked as she licked her left index finger teasingly upon facing the audience. "We created a bond of love, trust and understanding together, and my warriors have never strayed from loyalty since."

The flame royals and their escort team remained silent and continued to gawk comically at the disclosure. Not to mention the royal before them remained casually nude.

The tribeswoman giggled softly, picked up her clothes and continued, "You are welcome to stay for as long as you like. Knowing that you are leaders yourselves however, I can imagine you will be needed to tend to your own affairs. Have a safe passage on the way home, my friends." She turned away and began to leave until she stopped momentarily to glance over her shoulder, "One more thing.. you may blink now if you so desire." She concluded nonchalantly as she strut her hips on the way out.

To be continued


	2. The Return to the Jungle

**AN** : I do not own Adventure Time. All main characters and their peers in the following story are aged in their mid-twenties. For those who are unsettled by lewd, not safe for work content and strong adult situations, it is advisable that you turn back.

Special thanks to Atomsk and Twilight Master Emerald. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Four months later, Jungle Queen Elena stood on top of a high tree branch surveying her whole kingdom. She posed dramatically with her right hand holding a spear, while the other rested on her hip. Her violet gaze focused on the small groups of flame elementals now conducting trade with her people, and she nodded in satisfaction from the overall progress. Although she felt dismayed to see her domain become slightly altered with the recently paved roads and modernized housing, she later became accustomed to it once her people started thriving and living easier lives. Gone were the days where her civilization survived from mere isolation. With her kingdom developing stronger ties with a long-time competitor, life has become nothing but bliss.

Queen Phoebe was right. Reaching out to others did grant greater accomplishments as opposed to being alone.

Even with that in mind however, the leading tribeswoman shook her head back in concentration. Although she accepted to achieve success at face value, she still wanted to make sure her people as a whole would never lack the desire and motivation to become hard-working individuals. Not when it came to fighting and hunting, and especially not when it came to physical training.

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken when a fellow tribesman guard called her from below.

"My Mistress," he said saluting by putting a fist over his heart. "The royals of the Fire Kingdom have come to visit. They wish to speak with you."

"Have they now?" she mused out loud, becoming pleasantly surprised. "Very well, I shall join them shortly." She then leapt high into a somersault until she gracefully landed in a left kneeling stance with her spear still grasped in one hand. All in all, the guard was impressed as he offered to help her stand.

"Thank you, Conall," JQ said flirtatiously. Her eyes then examined his muscular, teal bare torso until she stopped at his relatively handsome face. "I have a feeling that today will be unique," she remarked before kissing him deeply while sliding her free hand to cup his bottom.

Needless to say, the tribesman gladly returned the kiss and became instantly aroused as a tent formed beneath his loin cloth.

"Yes, my Mistress," he said eyeing her alluring body with a combination of love and lust.

"I'll send for a maiden to help you relax," she stated. "In the meantime, have the rest of the guards gathered nearby on my call."

"It shall be done."

The leading tribeswoman watched him leave before walking the other direction. As she made her way to the village center, her subjects waved and bowed to her respectively before they resumed their daily routine. It didn't take long to reach her destination and soon enough her smile broadened upon seeing her visitors.

"Welcome," she greeted amorously to the fiery royals and their escort team. "I see that you two have decided to dress comfortably," she remarked as she hugged Phoebe first then Finn.

"Thank you," Finn smiled as he wore a white T-shirt with orange shorts and sneakers. "We figured you wouldn't mind."

"It's not going to be bothersome is it?" Phoebe asked with pleading expression. She was seen wearing a sleeveless white shirt that showed off her midriff, dark orange shorts, and matching flats. Overall, both royals still represented their kingdom despite opting out for their armor.

"It's no trouble at all," Elena reassured them while she fought hard not to lick her lips hungrily. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She inquired seductively.

Finn and Phoebe smiled collectively before the former spoke up. "Oh, you know," the young Flame King replied offhandedly, "Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"We're also here on some official business too," the Flame Queen added humorously as she lightly elbowed her husband on the left side.

"I see," Elena nodded suppressing a giggle. "Shall we talk in my personal quarters then?"

"Sure," Finn replied. He then looked over to his escort team and said, "You guys can wait here. We'll call if we need you."

"Yes, sir," his second in command nodded with enthusiasm.

Elena arched an eyebrow in intrigue when she noticed that Phoebe glanced at the knight before turning away. Maybe the tribeswoman was seeing things in that moment, but she quickly brushed it aside as she ushered the fiery couple to her home.

"Would you two like something to drink?" she offered courteously.

"Sure, yes please," Finn nodded.

Elena smiled and prepared three cups of tea. Once they drank them, the three sat down at the table and relaxed.

"So," the tribeswoman began. "I trust that my men have not given you problems on the way here?"

"No," Phoebe assured shaking her head, "They were real nice. We were welcomed with open arms if anything."

"Good," Elena nodded warmly. "I intend for it to stay that way. Our borders are always open with you due to your efforts." She then tilted her head at Flame Queen's round stomach and remarked, "So, I heard that you are expecting." Even though JQ smiled, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous and disappointed that she wasn't Finn's wife at that moment.

"I know, we're so excited!" Phoebe giggled as she examined herself with a blush while Finn laughed nervously. "We have a feeling it's going to be a boy."

"With you two being as you are, would that make him the first.. flame-hybrid?" Elena asked whimsically as she had one leg draped over the other. "I don't think that has ever happened before."

"Yeah," Finn said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "We weren't exactly sure when we wanted to settle down, but it happened! I still plan on being her side though and taking responsibility," he affirmed by clasping his wife's hand.

"Very good, I know you'll make great parents," JQ nodded in agreement. She then thought fondly to herself, " _Glob, he never ceases to impress me! A man with such qualities is rare to come by_."

He cleared his throat to compose himself. "Thanks Elena. Anyway, we wanted to let you know that our people have managed to create special amulets where you can be more resistant to heat and fire. That means we don't need to rely on casting flame shield spells nor do we have to worry about elementals constantly suppressing their heat signatures among others." He leaned forward, "We're about to put them into mass production and we'd like to sell them to your people first."

"Interesting," the tribeswoman replied. "Do you have one that I may test?"

"Phoebe?" Finn glanced at her expectantly.

FQ smiled as she produced a small box on cue. When she opened it, Elena noticed that it was actually a small gold chain necklace with a small diamond-shaped ruby at the center. It was a simple design, but elegant nonetheless.

"This one is custom-made," FQ whispered as Elena marveled at it in her hands. "A gift if you may. Less cumbersome as opposed to the basic design."

"Thank you," JQ said after she latched in on. "I do not know what to say."

"Nothing!" Phoebe chirped adorably. "Care for a demonstration?"

Although Elena was nervous, she did put on a determined expression and slowly grasped Phoebe's hand. In the past instances, JQ had developed a pain tolerance in what felt like touching a hot stove. This time however, the tribeswoman quickly discovered that she felt no discomfort from the elemental. Her astonishment did not go unnoticed by the fiery queen and the latter smirked with satisfaction.

"What do you think?" Phoebe mused with a half-lidded expression. Her tone was strangely seductive.

"This will certainly improve relations, especially if it means my people can conduct trade among your home and vice versa." Elena then shook her head and said, "Very well, I agree to make the necessary payments."

"Good choice," FQ smiled.

"Phoebe, I am deeply in your gratitude once again," JQ bowed respectively, "You have shone my people nothing but kindness and have proven to be a great friend. I can only wish I may repay that kindess in full when given the chance."

"Well," FQ trailed as she twirled a strand of hair with one finger, "when you put it that way..."

Before JQ could ask, Phoebe suddenly leaned forward and stole a quick kiss with the tribeswoman. Although JQ was surprised, she did not object to it and was disappointed when the elemental drew away just as fast.

"Have you ever thought of the idea of a permanent alliance?" the fiery queen asked with half-lidded eyes.

"I am not opposed to the idea," JQ admitted. "How would the arrangements work?"

"The thing is, Elena," Phoebe began as she clasped her hands affectionately with hers, "I'd like for the three of us to become more than friends if you catch my drift. Partners sharing the same interests."

"Oh?" JQ mused as she arched an eyebrow, "I think we can come to an agreement."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Phoebe purred as she leaned forward to exchange a slow, softer kiss. "You know," she whispered as she carressed her forearms and biceps, "now that you have the amulet, would you like to test its limits? Make sure it works in **every** way?"

Elena glanced over to Finn who merely smiled in anticipation. When she looked back at Phoebe, the former asked with smirk, "You're in heat aren't you?"

"Oh yesss," Phoebe licked her lips before moving closer to her face again. "And you should know, we flame elementals are **very** passionate at what we do. What do you say?" She whispered. "Care to satisfy a craving?"

She looked at her, then to Finn and finally back to Phoebe. After a moment of thinking, the answer became clear and she mustered a determined expression, "I would be lying to myself if I had not taken an interest with you as well. Very well, let us test our skills in the art of mating!"

At that, the flame queen had disposed any level of restraint and lunged at the jungle queen for an intense, frenzied kiss. Their eyes closed blissfully as their tongues fought and their hands explored each other, with the two occasionally parting for air. Finn in the meantime chuckled in amusement at the display and then leaned forward to control his arousal.

Phoebe and Elena started to breathe heavily as they continued mashing their lips together. As their minds delved further into a state of lust, they quickly removed each other's clothing in a desperate need to feel the other's skin. As their clothes pooled on the floor, the two grinned wickedly over the fact they could see and share more of each other's warmth.

"Oh Gob," Phoebe panted in between kisses as she straddled Elena and fondled her breasts. Before she knew it, the elemental hastily let her hair down while grounding her hips in an eager fashion. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this!"

"You certainly taste unique for a fire elemental," JQ grunted as she cupped her bottom and let her purple hair fall freely.

"And you definitely taste like an exotic fruit," FQ quipped with a fanged grin. She then dismounted to stand up and used her powers to glow irresistably like a goddess. "Shall we continue this on your bed?" She asked sultrily as she started rubbing a hand beneath her fiery bushed passage while cupping a breast on the other. Overall her appearance was similarly plump like Elena's due to her pregnancy.

The tribeswoman nodded and stood up, showing a clear view of her busty nude figure in front of her soon to be lovers. This time however, her bushed womanhood moistened at the fact that she could now touch Phoebe without any complications. She imagined that aside from exchanging kisses, the tribeswoman was bound to encounter a new series of pleasurable jolts across her body. When she stared at Phoebe with the same lust and desire, it soon became clear: they were now competing for who would force the other into submission.

And so, Finn watched in the background shifting in place. His shorts were starting to cause discomfort due to observing the heated exchange between his wife and future lover that he eventually unzipped himself and slightly pulled downed his boxers. After that, the human stroked his exposed member in a more relaxed matter. He could feel himself constantly throbbing as he saw Phoebe kneeling at the edge of the bed with her head buried between Elena's legs like ravenous beast. The longer FQ slid her tongue deep into the tribeswoman in a steady rhythm, the more JQ arched her back and curled her toes with a resolute moan. It also didn't help the young king with the fact that his wife's well-rounded bottom tantalizingly stuck out to him in the middle.

Suddenly without any warning, Finn instinctively removed all of his clothing and strode towards the queens with only one goal in set. He thought at first he would give the same courtesy by tasting Phoebe's dripping folds, but instead he looked to his hardened member that ached for release. As much as he wanted to wait and build up in self-anticipation, the human stroked himself vigorusly a couple times until he finally eased himself into his wife's entrance. Needless to say, she let out a muffled moan in Elena's folds with surprise but it quickly subsided when she looked back at him with a smirk.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" she teased as she squeezed him tight. Ever since their marriage, the fiery queen had managed to control her inner muscles which Finn immensely enjoyed.

"I tried," he shrugged with a cheeky smile before he started to rock his hips against hers in a steady rhythm to build up speed. "I-It just wasn't enough f-for me to sit back.. Glob, that feels so much better," he groaned as he pounded her and massaged her bottom with both hands. The longer he thrusted into Phoebe, the more his mind drifted into his primal instincts to procreate.

"You like that?" she asked sultrily as she deliberately backed her body into his member between thrusts.

Finn's only response was that he nodded blankly increasing his speed and power, intent for a quick release. Although Elena was caught in a haze of bliss from Phoebe's efforts, she still watched the display in fascination and ran a hand over one of her own peaks. She could only imagine how her time with Finn would be when the moment was right that eventually her climax drew near the more she dwelled on it. Then without any warning, Phoebe moaned into her folds again as Finn shot his release with a resolute moan. The elemental smiled from having her belly immensely filled and the human stayed in place for a few moments before finally parting.

"Feel better now?" Phoebe asked as she rubbed a hand over her dripping love tunnel.

"Yeah," Finn panted with smile as he parted. He looked down at himself at realized he was still hard despite the fact. "Well, for now anyways," he amended chuckling lightly.

His wife arched an eyebrow and grinned towards Elena, "Care to taste him? It'll give you something to look forward to."

The jungle queen nodded and watched as the imposing length hovered near her face. It certainly was impressive compared to her subjects and her nostrils flared from smelling his musk for the first time that she quickly became intoxicated to it. Then without any hesitation she gripped his member with one hand, pumped it a few times, until she finally captured it with her lips. Finn could only groan from the newfound sensation as he buried his hands into her hair that he gradually started to thrust on his own again. Elena didn't mind and when she felt him ready to explode, she looked up to him with the most alluring gaze to give out his release. Needless to say, she was surprised at the amount he offered as he flooded her cheeks with his tasty treat. She swallowed from the hilt as much as she could until she parted with an audible gasp a few seconds later.

"Truly delicious," JQ complimented as she stroked his member before cupping her breasts.

"Glad you enjoyed," Finn replied smirking before looking back to Phoebe. "I'll let you two have fun with each other before I step back in," he said as he sat in the background just to spectate and recover.

"Fine by me," she replied. "We have the whole night anyway, don't we Elena?"

JQ merely nodded.

Soon enough, the elemental happily drank the tribeswoman's juices as the latter climaxed long and hard. The taste was exceptionally sweet, reminiscent to pineapples and the elemental quickly found herself becoming addicted to it. She casted a predatory gaze as she decided to eat out Elena again at that instant, smiling internally as she also slid two digits back and forth inside. A few minutes had passed and Elena eventually moaned tremendously with her thighs shaking and her breasts heaving. Just when it seemed she would have the chance to recover, Phoebe released her and layed on top to meet their lips for a long, searing kiss.

By then, Finn found himself becoming enthralled as he started to stroke himself fast with the two queens switching roles. As Phoebe lied on her back receiving newfound pleasure, Elena smirked wildly before speeding up her movements with her tongue sliding back and forth deep in her hot, yet wet passage. She couldn't have imagined a fire elemental would ever have any moisture, but she chose to cast the thought aside and savor the moment. Like herself, Phoebe quickly reached her limits and flared erratically as her climax struck with sheer intensity. The Jungle Queen was more than happy to drink in the elemental, and by then sought to repeat the process for more.

After the two had finished on pleasuring each other equally. Phoebe and Elena both sat up in the middle of the bed with their legs wrapped around each other's waist. The two kissed slowly and deliberately, while their hands cupped their faces before sliding down to feel each other's mounds and sides. They would ocassionally pause and glance at the flame king in the background mischievously, knowing full well he struggled to restrain himself again from jumping back into the action.

Suddenly a wicked idea surfaced between the queens. As they read each other's silent expression, the two looked over to Finn one more time before they decided to lean backwards on one arm with one knee propped up. With the pair mirroring their poses, Elena and Phoebe started to grind their nether regions together, effectively scissoring.

They started slowly at first to be familiar with the movement. As one hip moved upwards, the other slid downwards before going at a steady rhythm. Soon Elena and Phoebe found themselves breathing heavy as their naturally-bushed folds became blissfully sticky in tandem. From that point onwards, it merely became a contest as to who would force the other into reaching their peak first. Gasps and moans echoed loudly throughout the room shortly after, with Finn becoming more fascinated at the overall display. The two ladies then decided to heighten their pleasure once more by using a free hand respectively to rub their own clits. The resulting action immediately brought them both into the edge of climax, with their movements becoming more desperate and erratic.

The two queens continued to furiously rock their lower bodies together as they neared release. As the next few seconds passed, the two held their breaths sharply and narrowed their gaze for each other fiercely with determination. Finn wasn't sure how long they could withhold themselves at such a rapid pace, but his member twitched and throbbed with need when he suddenly heard them both cry out in rapture. Once the two recovered from their height of pleasure, they quickly leaned up on cue to mash their lips together. By then the human stood up, his mind set on seeking immediate gratification. He had reached his limit of self restraint and any form of reasoning was beyond lost.

"Ahhh, that felt good," Phoebe panted as she slowly regained her breath. She then glanced at her husband and noticed he strode towards them with heavy footsteps. "Seems like Finn has that wild look again," she stated to Elena as she untangled herself and got off the bed. "Think you have what it takes to tame him?"

The tribeswoman was still recovering from climax and immediately felt captivated again upon seeing Finn's muscular form. She studied his golden hair, stark blue eyes, face, chest, until she finally stopped downwards where she saw his length she coveted the most. Noticing that it stood upright and slightly longer from the previous encounter, the Jungle Queen licked her lips hungrily in anticipation, eager to be speared through countless waves of pleasure.

"I will try," Elena replied with uncertainty. She wasn't sure if he was going to fit, but she did muster enough courage as she had one hand guide him into her entrance.

The two locked eyes with each other as Finn's tip slowly prodded inside the tribeswoman's slit. Once it did, the couple kept their breaths even as they closed the distance with each other inch by inch. Elena smirked triumphantly that she was finally given the chance to live out her fantasy, but then her mouth opened in surprise upon being stretched beyond her limits. Even though her body was well experienced with her fellow guards, being with Finn felt like she was being taken for the first time.

As Finn reached all the way down to the hilt, the two froze momentarily to get accustomed to each other. One hand stroked her cheek in comfort, while the other tenderly caressed her side. He stared at her violet eyes in wonder and realized she had yearned for him when they first met. At the same time, the tribeswoman learned he had also harbored similar feelings as he drew out a groan of longing. Now that Phoebe had given the two permission to go as they were, Finn was free to give into his temptation without consequence.

"Comfortable?" Finn asked panting with a sly grin as he parted his lips from hers.

"Much," JQ nodded with her breath heaving. "Now... don't hold back!"

Finn complied as he pumped his hips into her. As soon as he felt familiar after the first few thrusts, the hero moved earnestly with unbelievable strength and speed. Normally when Elena felt her past lovers exerting this amount of effort, it would mean they were focused on giving a quick release. To her surprise however, she quickly discovered that Finn was merely using his basic level of strength. He had no intention of stopping as his hips slammed into her, and the tribeswoman's face contorted with surprise as she felt him increasing his pace. She had no idea how long they would last together at the rate they were going, but so far he was ongoing and relentless.

Phoebe reveled at that sight before her and slid three digits inside her passage. She wasn't initially sure if she was going to feel the same thrill like when Finn shared her to the royal guards back home for the first time, but here she was becoming enthralled nonetheless. She wondered if there was an explanation as to why she enjoyed seeing Finn sharing himself with another woman, but those thoughts were cast as her mind drifted in bliss from self-pleasure. All she knew at the very least was that after tonight, she would plan to seek more partners to build up a personal harem for her husband as the ultimate gift. Fortunately for her, there was a certain vampire queen who came to mind.

Meanwhile, the jungle queen moaned without a care in the world as Finn continued his relentless advance on top. In between their frantic movements, she instinctively clawed the adventurer's back, while he bit into her left shoulder grunting to keep his release. At the same time she crossed her ankles around his waist line in a desperate need to feel more of his pulsating rod. But no matter how hard she tried to get him to cross the edge, Finn stopped and had her facing behind on all fours. JQ felt a little deprived that his presence had left her passage, but it proved to be fleeting as Finn re-entered and resumed his pace. The tribeswoman suspected Finn would be highly skilled in terms of physical feats, yet it seemed he went beyond her expectations as they shared their union together.

Every time he moved into her, she felt her firm body give way to his touch. Her large soft mounds swayed back and forth in rhythm while her luscious bottom jiggled. Finn found himself savoring the view as her skin rippled and he especially couldn't help but feel her strong thighs every so often. When it seemed like he wasn't satisfied enough, he promptly pushed Elena down with one hand to get her bottom to stick up as high as possible. Then, he exerted all his efforts being pleased at the new angle of penetration.

The Jungle Queen loved everything that the human was doing. She enjoyed his dominance with the way he handled her, and how he vented all his anger and frustrations with each passing moment. She couldn't have preferred him any other way, and even then she planned on taking control by riding him vigorously once given the chance. Until then, she waited patiently without any sense of rushing.

Elena's mind went blurry with ecstacy upon succumbing to a massive climax. Her body was immensely coated in sweat with Finn's, and her walls clenched his member rhythmically. Finn had also reached his peak at that moment as he quickly pulled out and splattered his hot seed all over her back and shapely bottom. Although the tribeswoman was disappointed he did not finish inside her as she hoped, those feelings were brushed aside as Finn flipped her on her back and had one leg draped over her shoulder. With her body spread wide open for more, Finn slid himself back into her passage with the same vigor and growled primally to withold another release.

"T-that's it, my warrior.. ravage me like the animal you are!" JQ smiled wickedly before moaning out alluringly, "Make this body yours to breed!"

With that, Finn felt himself surging with overwhelming lust and slammed his hips harder and faster into the tribeswoman. Each time his body clashed with hers, the human became driven to make her voluptuous body jiggle as much as possible. He didn't know how long he was able to keep his release, but he did know his lover climaxed several times already with her passage desparately clenching in an attempt to milk him to the last drop. He barred his teeth to stay in control, while at the same time enjoyed the sight of Elena backing herself into him in sync with his thrusts. It was clearly obvious what the Jungle Queen wanted, but Finn reserved his climax a few seconds more untl he felt his wife place a hand softly behind his right shoulder.

"Do it, Finn," she whispered sensually in his ear, "Shoot your hot load deep inside! Make her bare your children."

That was all it took for the former adventurer to let loose. After a couple well-placed thrusts, Finn grunted more and more until he felt his tip spewing his release. His member throbbed and vibrated from the sheer pleasure and then it finally exploded as he hilted himself deep into her honeypot. The Jungle Queen rolled her eyes back moaning loud and hard as she felt countless ropes of his gooey substance rushing into her womb, while the young Flame King threw his head back and roared ferociously. Even as the two remained rigid in place from reaching the peak however, Finn thrusted into her a couple more times until his primal instincts finally subsided and sealed his lips with hers for a lingering kiss. As he pulled out to regain his bearings, Finn chuckled to himself when he saw his pearly essence leak from her passage, down to one of her thighs and onto the fur-pelted blanket forming a small pool.

JQ rubbed at her glistening slit in fascination before moving in place to sit up with her legs spread for a better angle. After a while of composing herself, she giggled to Flame Queen, "Your husband, Finn is a very capable man. You have chosen your king well, Phoebe."

"Thanks, although..." FQ grinned before she crawled towards her and whispered. "He's also _your_ king now!"

"I do not oppose the idea at all," JQ purred blissfully before closing in for the kiss, "He is beyond what I expected and more.. and so are you!"

"Our kingdoms are going to be together for a really long time," Phoebe stated proudly in between kisses, "With that said, think you have another round?"

It was now Elena's turn to form a sly expression, "I'm _always_ ready for a challenge."

The two women eyed Finn on cue with Phoebe asking, "How about it, stud?"

He gave out a leering smile and said, "When you put it that way..." The king closed his eyes in concentration until he summoned a bright silhouette beside his right. After a few seconds, the form materialized more into detail revealing an exact replica of Finn in all his glory. The only difference however was that his hair and complexion were golden fiery to that of an elemental.

Phoebe and Elena smiled wickedly in response with the former cooing, "Oooh, now we're talking!"

"No one's being left out!" Finn grinned as his double posed confidently with his arms crossed, "I'll have you **both** screaming for my name."

"Easy, big boy," FQ smirked deviously as she watched his fiery double settle on top of her, "You already got me pregnant!"

He chuckled in response and teased her with his rod sliding over her nether lips. Moments later, he drew back and slid forward with force to completely sheath himself. His smile grew wider as Phoebe gasped pleasantly in response with her passage tightening on impact.

"Oh, Phebes," Flame Finn grunted with adoration as he delivered powerful thrusts at a very slow rate, "I got plenty of energy to go around. The fact that you are already only drives me crazy!"

"Ah, yes! Right there!" she moaned as she felt him brush a sensitive spot steadily.

He grinned, "Would you like me to go faster, love?"

Her only response was that she bit her bottom lip beckoningly which bowled him over. " _Please_ ," she begged.

And so the fiery Finn thrusted with all his might as he spread her legs and held her ankles up high. The sound of his skin smacking into hers echoed across the room, and the two moaned chanting each other's names. Although Phoebe felt a little troubled with herself that she couldn't be flexible from her pregnancy, her husband smiled in understanding and comfort.

"I don't mind the basics," he assured her.

"Really?" she whimpered as he kept his powerful thrusts.

"Yeah," he grunted. "I love you, Phebes. I want our kid to be safe."

"Then please, continue.. my king," FQ sighed blissfully as she felt her heart flutter.

The fiery Finn grinned and increased his tempo as a result. As he watched Phoebe throw her head sideways from a climax, he quickly stopped and leaned forward to capture her lips. Although the flame queen was breathless from the constant waves of ecstacy, she mustered all the strength she could to return the kiss with the same intensity. At the same time however, her folds tightened on cue again when she felt a familiar throbbing sensation.

Despite all the exertion, Finn's hormones were still raging strong. As he watched his wife drape her tongue in ecstasy from his double filling her up to the brim, the human sent out a silent message. Once the fiery clone understood, he chastely kissed Phoebe on the lips before leaving.

"I'll be back love," he said huskily.

"Don't keep me waiting," she teased as she rubbed her folds with one hand.

He approached the other couple and stroked himself on the way there. As he got closer, he watched Elena bouncing her hips viciously as she threw her head into throes of pleasure. As the original Finn noticed his clone nearby, he braced JQ's hips hard enough to stop before drifting his hands up her back. Once she understood, JQ smiled and rested her body forward to meet her chest with his. Little did she know however that as the two kissed intimately, the fiery double angled his rod until he pushed into her already stuffed passage.

The Jungle Queen gasped for the longest minute as the three remained frozen in place. Although she had already been familiar with sharing herself to multiple tribesmen at the same time, the experience felt brand new in itself once again. Not only was she being ravaged by the one she had desired the most over the years, but now she had the luxury of having that feeling doubled. Each passing moment from then on surpassed her expectations as the two Finn's started pumping their lengths into her tight slit. As one drew withdrew slowly, the other slid back in to meet at the hilt. Elena couldn't have imagined Finn to possess such power and stamina the longer they continued, but she didn't complain as her body shook and trembled repeatedly from the intense friction.

Phoebe watched in fascination as the two Finn's flooded Elena's womb to the brim. Even though they quickly gave way to a fast release, the two instantly found themselves hard again and went back to pumping her body again with gusto. This time however, JQ mounted the fiery Finn with her back to him while the original crouched over her. Long minutes passed as the latter lifted and lowered his hips into her overly stuffed passage. By the time Elena went through one orgasm after another, the two slammed into her bodacious body one last time and filled her body again with a torrent of hot cum. Needless to say if she wasn't pregnant from the first round, she was now.

"Don't get too comfortable, Phebes," the original Finn chuckled darkly as he and his fiery self parted from Elena's now comatose form. "Because you're next!"

The flame queen widened her gaze in surprise before she shifted into a smirk. Ever since that particular night they experimented back home at the palace gymnasium, Phoebe was no longer a stranger with having her womanhood being double penetrated and filled. In fact, she looked forward to feeling that wonderful sensation on a daily basis since.

"You must be **really** eager to give our soon-to-be bundle of joy a sibling!" She chuckled wickedly.

"You have no idea," Finn said as he and his double closed in on her.

Phoebe couldn't remember much in the events that followed. As the two Finn's took turns spilling themselves into her being on all fours, Phoebe draped her tongue and mindlessly beckoned them for more. As the original Finn thrusted from behind again, the fiery double moved in front of FQ and had her capture his length with her big pouty lips. When it seemed their dynamic would stagnate after switching places, Finn generated three more fiery clones to entertain his wife. This time, Phoebe mounted one backwards with one sliding in her tight bottom and another slamming into her honeypot in a crouching stance. From each of her hands, she blindly stroked one member fast and hard while the original thrusted deep into her throat. Long minutes would pass by as the Finn's indulged themselves until they eventually emptied their loads onto and into the flame queen's body. Even when it was over, the group readied themselves once more with Phoebe casting a challenging wicked grin.

"Glob that never gets old," she giggled mischievously as she rubbed her hands over her glazed body and overly filled passage. "Hope you guys don't plan on stopping!"

The five Finn's exchanged a lop-sided grin on cue in response. Even after all that effort, it never ceased to amaze them that Phoebe had become dangerously insatiable since that particular night at the Fire Kingdom. Luckily for them, that same thrill renewed their energies respectively and they spent the whole night satisfying their wants and needs...

* * *

Sometime later, the young flame king had recalled his clones after Phoebe had fallen asleep. As they all vanished into his body, Finn found himself struck with sudden soreness and fatigue. He had no idea how much time has passed, but he knew he was utterly spent as his eyelids drooped and drifted off into a long slumber. Despite this however, the human felt his loins stirring as he dreamt about the moments he just shared with the two queens. He couldn't tell if the three literally continued in their sleep after the fact, but he did feel rested as they all woke up the next day, late in the afternoon.

"Thanks, Phebes," he whispered to her first while planting a kiss on the ruby gem on her forehead.

"You're welcome, Finny," she giggled softly as she careesed his chest, "I certainly had fun too!"

"So," Finn inquired after a while as he laid in the middle between his lovers basking in the after glow, "Do I need to go through any sort of formality or ritual to be the Jungle King? Or..."

JQ softly chuckled before caressing his face with a warm expression, "We're mates for life, Finn. The mark we have bestowed upon each other will be a clear sign by everyone as soon as we step outside. Granted if they have not overheard our endless quarrel for passion beforehand." She giggled furthermore.

Satisfied by her answer, Finn relaxed and shared a tender kiss with his second spouse. He then plopped his head back down to face the ceiling, only to lean back up a minute later.

"Hey, Elena!" A brown hooded feminine figure called overhead before she casually stepped through the hut. "Just wanted to let you know that I got a rare animal pelt I'd like to trade and-" She stopped mid-sentence and her masked green eyes widened at the display.

"Greetings Kelly," JQ grinned as she draped a knee over Finn's waist possessively, while Phoebe mirrored her pose on cue. "We were just finishing up on personal business with this exceptional beast you have been telling me so much about. Would you like to join us?"

All Huntress Wizard could do was gawk with incoherent thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: Huntress and Phoebe talk


End file.
